


Whispered pleas

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO Lee Jeno, Come Eating, Dominant Bottom Na Jaemin, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Implied Age Difference, M/M, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: After a tiring flight, Jeno misses his boyfriend and he wants him back at home in his arms but he gets impatient, so he does something Jaemin would probably not like.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 159





	Whispered pleas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kireinayuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/gifts).



> i am crazy for writing this in like 2 hours : D

Jeno sighs as he puts down his phone for the tenth time in the past five minutes. He's been waiting for hours to pass by faster so Jaemin's classes finally end and he can have his pretty boyfriend back in his arms. It's been a whole month since he's last seen him. 

If it wasn't for his highly demanding job to be flying across the sea to attend important meetings and finalising deals on behalf of his company, he would be staying at home in the presence of Jaemin and basking in his affection like the clingy person he is.

Jaemin has been pretty busy for the past month too, considering he's graduating soon and his thesis presentation is soon. Yet as busy as he was, he did try to contact Jeno whenever he could with the sleepiest smile and tired eyes that Jeno coos over through their video calls. It doesn't suffice much.

Jeno wants to meet Jaemin face to face. To be able to see him. To touch him. To kiss him. To hold him. To hug him. To fuck him.

_Ahh, fuck._

And in the whole month they were away, Jaemin made Jeno promise him that he wouldn't touch himself so when he gets back, he'll have the best treat of his life, having to hold back for that long must have been tough on Jeno who's always gotten his way with Jaemin when they're at home.

While waiting for Jaemin to reach home (Jeno offered to pick him up but Jaemin scolded him because he should be exhausted and jet lag from the 12-hour flight back), Jeno lets his mind run wild. Some of his thoughts from his last time with Jaemin was extremely exhilarating for the fact that Jaemin let Jeno fuck him against his office table. The excitement of getting caught by his employees turned Jeno on so much that his poor _mommy_ couldn't even walk properly once they were done. It was Jeno's parting gift for Jaemin anyways.

He thinks of Jaemin in all his glory. He thinks of Jaemin on his fours, ass propped up and dangerous eyes teasing him to no end. He thinks of Jaemin moaning and screaming his name when he bottoms out. He thinks of Jaemin controlling Jeno by riding him. He thinks of Jaemin's blessed out expression once he nears his orgasm.

Somehow, in the middle of his daydreaming, Jeno had his palm over his crotch, gently pressing the heel of his palm to his clothed groin. He grunts, turning around to his side, his hand slipping under his sweatpants to touch his cock. It's half hard and he's so desperate for any touch. 

Jeno bucks his hips in the air, imagining himself fucking up against Jaemin yet all he gets is whists of cold air against his most sensitive body part. His eyes slip shut, head thrown back and mouth wide open when he tries to imitate the way Jaemin would stimulate the head of his cock every time before they get to fucking. It works every single time since it pushes Jeno over the edge and gets him all needy and pliant.

_Come back soon, Jaemin._

Feeling that his hand isn't enough, Jeno snatches the closest object, which is a pillow that Jeno recognizes as Jaemin's due to the calming scent. He lets out a short whine, missing Jaemin even more at a time like this. He needs his mommy to help him out. 

Jeno throws the pillow a quick once over, deciding he can't restrain himself any longer and folds the pillow in half. His cock situating in the middle of the bent area perfectly and he sighs in relief. Despite it not being Jaemin's warm hole and tight insides, it feels much better than thrusting into the air. 

Jeno makes use of the makeshift hole, fucking into it carelessly as he enjoys the soft cotton against his veiny cock. He picks up the pace, mind lusting over the love of his life and wanting to please his mommy. Tears well up in his eyes and his sweat trickling down. 

Jeno thrusts into the pillow roughly, pushing the pillow further onto him and hoping it'll lessen his neediness. He was very into humping his pillow, he didn't realize the door opening and closing with a soft thud. He doesn't realize the person standing in front of the closed door, a dark glint in his eyes and hands clenched tightly into fists.

He doesn't realize his moans scream out a name he's missed very much. He doesn't realize the said person walking close to him until he feels cold hands on his cheek. Jeno flinches in shock, eyes turning wide as he stops all movement.

"J-Jaemin?"

Jaemin seems amused by the sight in front of him, he's seen enough to deduce what had happened and a devilish smirk decorates his pretty face. He quietly brushes back Jeno's wet hair to the side as gently as he always did.

"Is my baby that desperate that he had to have fun without Mommy?"

"Uh—" Jeno lets go of the pillow which turns back to its original shape and kneels down on the bed hurriedly, the position too familiar. "N-no, Mommy. I-I was just—"

Jaemin smiles, cupping Jeno's face and strokes his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "My baby puppy must have been so lonely, huh?"

Jeno leans into the touch, head lolling to the side as he nuzzles closer. "Yes,"

Jaemin hums. "But you seemed to have fun by yourself though? I don't think you need Mommy anymore?"

Jeno snaps awake, hands grabbing onto Jaemin's wrist, pupils dilated as he stares up into Jaemin's eyes. "No, please. B-baby needs Mommy. Baby wants. Been too long."

Jaemin had the audacity to chuckle, his smile turning less kind and Jeno could see the rage in his eyes with the way his gentle hands on his face turned firm. 

"Mommy waited for baby and this is what I get when I come back?" Jaemin cocks his head to the side. "Do you only think with your cock?"

Jeno shakes his head vigorously, his shoulder shaking and Jaemin can see his cock hard and the tip cherry red. Jaemin feels a little pity for his boyfriend, loosening his hold and steps back. Jeno reaches out for him in fear Jaemin would leave him but Jaemin pats his hand assuringly. 

"I'm letting you go this time, okay?" Jaemin raises his eyebrows. "Because we haven't seen each other in a while. Of course, your pathetic big cock needs Mommy to tend to, right?"

Jeno nods while Jaemin strips himself off his jeans and his outerwear. When he's about to take off his knit sweater, Jeno shyly reaches out and gives him a pleading look which Jaemin understood instantly—to leave the sweater on. Jeno has always liked fucking Jaemin with a few pieces of clothing on. It felt dirtier.

Jaemin climbs onto the bed, pushing Jeno to the headboard and straddling his hips. Even by watching his boyfriend humping the pillow earlier, Jaemin is already half hard and he moves closer until both their cocks rub against each other.

"Fuck, I miss this." Jaemin sighs in satisfaction. "I miss you,"

"I miss you more," Jeno mumbles, hands balling into fists by his side. He's always been an obedient puppy to his mommy, not wanting to upset him and always wait for permission. 

Jaemin leans in and brushes their lips together, just the slightest as he holds Jeno by the nape. Jeno is eager to the touch, wanting to kiss Jaemin senseless yet he backs away before he could initiate a greeting kiss. 

"Take that as a small punishment for starting early without me," Jaemin giggles, bucks his hips so their cocks touch. He grabs them in both hands, enjoying the look of bliss on Jeno's face as his eyes are glazed over and breathing heavier by the second. 

Jaemin strokes himself to full erection and teases Jeno in between, slipping a thumb on the slit of Jeno's cock. Jeno cries, head falling onto the crook of Jaemin's neck, pressing sloppy wet kisses against his skin.

"That's not fair, Jen. You're cheating." Jaemin complains but Jeno is deaf to his words at the moment, focusing his entire mind to decorate his mommy's neck in pretty bruises he can admire later. 

Jaemin stutters a gasp when Jeno sucks particularly harshly, licking, nibbling, sucking and all over again until it turns scarlet red on Jaemin's pale skin.

Jeno only stops when he feels the familiar coil pool in the pits of his stomach, though his teeth are caught in between Jaemin's skin. Jaemin winces, a low hiss leaves his lips and he realizes after Jeno had orgasmed, his come spilling over his hands.

Haughtily, Jaemin shows his soiled hand to Jeno and then proceeds to lick each finger cleanly, hollowing his cheeks and let go with a loud pop resonating in the room.

"Fuck, Jaemin." Jeno growls, his hands still obediently by his side. He just wants to run his hands all around Jaemin and earn his deserved touch.

Noticing Jeno's twitching and the way his cock is springing into life after his orgasm makes Jaemin feel hot, he wraps his arms around Jeno's shoulder, whispering in his deepest, sultriest voice. "You can touch me, pup."

Jeno's reflexes work fast, hasty hands slipping under Jaemin's sweater and he sighs when he finally touches Jaemin's skin, softly caressing the crevices of his well toned abs and curves of his tiny waist. "It's been so long."

Jaemin takes the chance to take revenge, working his art on Jeno's neck, wanting it as pretty as his own. Jeno's hands crawl higher until it reaches Jaemin's chest, brushing his nipples accidentally and Jaemin arches his body. 

Jeno continues to play with them, one hand on the small of Jaemin's back and the other flicking his perked left nipple while he tugs on his other nipple with his teeth through the fabric of Jaemin's sweater.

"I-I swear, if you don't fuck me good. I'm gonna give you a-a worse punishment."

Jaemin swiftly changes his position, letting Jeno's cock slip in between his ass cheeks. Jeno is mildly reminded of the dirty text Jaemin sent him once he arrived— _his hole stretched out waiting to be wrecked by his puppy._

Fortunately, Jaemin _is_ stretched out enough when he sits down on Jeno's cock, his length finally filling his insides like he's dreamed of since the day Jeno left. It fits perfectly and Jeno notes how Jaemin is still tight and warm, and just so perfect for him. 

Jaemin waits no longer, having not come yet, so he steadily fucks himself onto Jeno, riding him at a slow pace at first then going faster until his thighs tremble and his knees go jelly. Jeno decides to flip them over, fucking Jaemin open animalistically, harsh and rough. Exactly like how they love. 

"I-I'm close, Jen. You did s-so well. So well for Mommy."

"Mommy, mommy. I'm coming too." Jeno chants, hips thrusting erratically and hiccups leaving his mouth. Jaemin moans at each deeper thrust, one hitting straight at his sweet spot and Jeno continues to abuse his prostate, enjoying Jaemin's soft, lewd sounds.

"Don't c-come inside— _Aah,_ a second." Jaemin shakily gets off, bending down so his back arches prettily for his boyfriend's eyes as he gets eye level to Jeno's cock.

"Mommy, Mommy. Jaemin—Mommy, I—" Jeno lets out a deep moan, spurting all his load which ends up on Jaemin's face, some landing on his tongue and Jaemin licks his dirtied lips sensually, collecting whatever come there is and swallows down. Jeno watches Jaemin's Adam's apple bobs up and down and he sticks out his tongue playfully at the end.

Jeno thinks this right here, Jaemin in all his fucked out condition, come staining his face, is the prettiest Jaemin's ever looked and he misses this look the most. 


End file.
